1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage apparatus, in which data may be safely stored in a flash memory, a controller and a data accessing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital cameras, cell phone cameras and MP3 are developed quickly recently, and demanding of storage medias thereof is quickly increased accordingly. Since a flash memory has features of non-volatile, power-saving, small size and non-mechanical structure etc., it is suitable for portable applications, and especially for portable battery-powered products. A memory card is a storage apparatus applying a NAND flash memory as the storage media thereof. Since the memory card has a small size and is easy to carry, it is widely applied for storing important personal data. Therefore, the flash memory industry becomes a hot industry within the electronics industry recently.
Conventionally, firmware codes of a storage apparatus may be stored in a programmable read-only memory of a flash memory controller of the storage apparatus, and may be loaded into a static random access memory of the flash memory controller during operation of the storage apparatus. To reduce a size of the storage apparatus, and facilitate renewing/modification of the firmware codes, a technique of directly storing the firmware codes into the flash memory of the storage apparatus, and loading the firmware codes into the flash memory controller during operation of the storage apparatus is developed. However, if data transmitted between the flash memory and the flash memory controller is not encoded, the firmware codes may be easily damaged. Accordingly, a safe data accessing method of the flash memory is required.